ally retunr's
by Clemthepest
Summary: ally retourne a boston


**fanfiction Ally McBeal**

_Fin saison 5 résumé:Ally McBeal est partie a new York pour le bien de sa fille en laissant tous ses amis a Boston._

Cela faisait 4 mois qu ally avait quitté boston pou New York,cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle n'avait pas vue ses amies.  
Certe elle venait de passé des vacances suprème avec son petit ami.  
Sa fille étant chez sa tante et son Roméo parti cherché de la glace elle décida d'aller prendre un bain quand on sonna a la porte.  
- J'arrive , j'arrive!  
Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprisde trouver un drole de petit bonhom amusant sur le pa de sa porte  
-John!  
-Ally quel plaisir de te voir!  
-John qu'est ce que tu fais içi?  
Eh bien , je suis passé te voir tu ne nous a pas donner de tes nouvelles depuis 1 semaine ; alors ma question est pourquoi?  
-J étais en vacances avec mon petit ami,au caraibes avec LARRY!  
-Avec Larry , Larry Paul ?  
-oui on s'est retrouvé a new York,il était avec sam et nous avons décidé de nous remettre ensemble  
- ah poké poki poké!  
-Et vous chez Cage and Fish comment ça va?  
-comme tu le sais Richard et Lisa se sont mariés a l' église Liza est enceinte,Elaine continue de chanter au bar ,Ling est toujours juge et en fait baver les braves gens,georgia travail toujours pour René et Frimousse .D'ailleur leur cabinet marche plutot Otoms s'est mariée et Neil s'est trouvé un médecin avec qui elle sort depuis 3 mois  
-Et toi John?  
-Oh moi je suis juste un drole de petit bonhomme amusant,juste le ton départ j' ai l'impression d'être un vieux fou de 36 ans ! Je ne voi même plus Barry Whit. Je suis seul et je le regrette.  
-TU aime toujours Mélanie?  
-oui je crois.  
-Alors tante ta chance , à nouveau!  
-mouai  
La porte s'ouvrit et Larry entra  
-OH bonjours John.  
-bonjours larry ,ALly je te laisse  
-Attends John tu ne veut pas resté quelques jours  
-Non ,si je laisse le cabinet entre les mains de Richard il va y avoir une catastrophe! Aurevoir tous les deux  
-aurevoir le biscuit!

**f****anfiction Ally McBeal suite**

_Cela faisait 2 ans que John Cage était allé voir Ally McBeal à boston._

il était 20h 30 John Cage (le biscuit) marchait comme à son habitude pieds nus dans son bureau à réfléchir à sa plaidoirie quand Neil entra.  
-John, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous au bar?  
-Hein heuuuuuu ,non merci Neil je n'est pas fini ma plaidoirie.  
-John si tu travail tard le soir c'est parce que tu espère Q'Ally revienne mais elle ne reviendra pas ,elle est a New York avec Larry,alors arrète de te faire des illusion et viens nous rejoindre au bar!  
_tu as raison neil il faut que j'arrète de rever ! Mais je croi que je préfer rentrer chez moi plutot que d'allé au bar je ne sui pas d'humeur a faire la fete .  
-fais comme tu veux , bonne nuit john  
-Bonne nuit Neil!  
Il termina sa plaidoirie puis rentra chez soir là la lune était malgré tout le biscuit sentait un grand vide en lui . Ce vide n'était pas dû au fait que Mélanie l'ai repoussé mais à Ally qui lui manquait énormément. Il l'aimait toujours. Il ne pouvait s'empécher de l'aimé car c'était elle qui l'avait sortie de sa coquille. Elle était tout pour maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là il se demandé si la vie valait encore la peine d'etre vécue.  
A peine avait il eu le temps d'enlever son manteau que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
-Ally ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait içi? qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
ally regarda John dans les yeux puis dit :  
-Larry s'est fait assassiné par un fou il y a 1 semaine .  
-oh mon dieu  
-John c'est la première fois que je suis aussi anéantie et tu sais quoi?  
-Non,quoi?  
-j'avais besoin de parlé a quelqu'un et la première personne a qui j'ai pensé c'est toi!  
-Moi? Le ...le biscuit?  
-Oui toi , en général c'est toi qui me comprend le mieux.  
-Entre ne reste pas dehors assied toi.  
Il s'assit à coté d'elle . Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et éclata en sanglots . Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chanta une berceuse. elle s'endormit dans les bras du biscuit. Il lui mit une couverture , déposa un baisé sur son front et la regarda dormir si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir lui aussi

**fanfiction Ally McBeal suite**

Quand Ally se révéilla elle fut surprise d' avoir une couverture pour lui tenir se leva , alla voir dans la cuisine,la chambre , la salle de bain , la salle à manger ; elle était bien dans la maison de John, mais aucune trace du biscuit!  
Ou était il passé?Il l'avait laissé comme ça toute seule dans sa maison. Essayé t il de l'éviter? QUE FAISAIT IL, elle commencé a s'inquiéter . Elle trouva un mots sur le frigo.  
"Ton petit déjeuné est prêt,je t'ai sorti des serviettes si tu veux prendre un bain, moi je suis partit acheté de la glace bisoux John."  
Elle sourit a ce message et se dit qu'il était vraiment trop trop gentil, qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui si attentionné et qui s'occupé si bien d'elle .  
Elle se demanda même si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui amoins que se soit la mort de Larry qui lui donnait l'impression que l'amitié que lui porter John était de l'amour?  
Non elle en était sure .  
Elle tomber bel et bien amoureuse de John cage .  
Elle tomber amoureuse du biscuit , du drole de petit bonhomme amusant.  
En réalité elle savait depuis toujours qu'ils étaient des ames soeurs. En tout cas sur le plan psycologique. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs petites exentricité ; John au lieu de voir son reflet dans le miroire voyait Barry White .Ally elle était parfois poursuivit par Gloria Gainore .  
La porte s'ouvra et John entra.  
-Ah Ally tu es réveillé .  
-John ne me laisse plus comme ça !  
-Je ne pouvait tou de même pas te révéillé just pour te dire que je sors acheter des glace. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuné?  
-Ha heuuuuuuuuuuu non.  
-Alors viens!  
Elle avala une bouchée et fut étonné de voir que john cuisiné si bien. c'était le meilleur petit déjeuné qu'elle ait jamais mangé.  
-John c'est délicieux !  
- Tu sais Ally tu es la première personne pour qui je cuisine.  
-Merci c'est gentil de dire ça et de faire ça.  
-Bah les amis c'est fait pour ça non?  
-oui tu as raison

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 4**

- Ally ?  
-Oui John ?  
-tu ma bien dit que tu avait encore un mois devant toi avant que Maddie revienne de chez sa tante ?  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-Alors habille toi vite !  
-quoi?  
-Tu viens avec moi !  
-Ou ça  
-Au cabinet Cage and Fish .  
-Pourquoi?  
-J'ai besoins de toi!  
-comment ça tu as besoin de moi ?  
-J'ai besoin de toi !  
-Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de moi?  
-Je suis sur une affaire compliqué .  
-Une affaire compliqué et...  
-Et tous le monde au cabinet travaillent déjà sur d'autres affaires.  
-Et...  
-Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister .  
-Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi ?  
-Oui ce quelqu'un c'est toi , ça va te changer les idées et comme ça on pourra travaillé ensemble une dernière fois .  
Ally resta bouche bée mais accepta l'offre de John.

Chez Cage and Fish tout le monde fut surpris de voir Ally.  
-Bien alors aujourd'huis et pendant quelques jours nous auront le plaisir d'avoir Ally parmis nous.  
TOus le monde fut surpris quand Richard Fish annoça la nouvelle .  
-Bienvenu à la maison .  
-Merci Neil félicitation pour ton petit ami . alors John c'est quoi cette affaire ?  
-Une affaire de meurtre .  
-Une affaire de meurtre ?  
- Oui d'ailleur il est temps d'aller au tribunal .  
Ils allèrent donc au tribunal, Ally aida John comme elle le pouvait .  
Puis ils rentrèrent au cabinet. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de John pour écrir les plaidoiries.  
2 heures venaient de passer et ils étaient loin d'avoir finit de travaillé .  
Quand ils eurent finit John sortie deux bouteille de bière qu'ils burent dans son bureau.  
-Tu sais John je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi !  
-Tu es serieuse ?  
Oui mais je ne rêve pas je sais que toi tu es amoureux de Mélanie .  
John était stupéfait qu'elle ait dit ça comme ça .  
-Désolé John je n'aurait pas du te le dire  
-Non non ,tu as bien fait de me le dire car voit tu je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi .  
John s'approcha d'Ally et l'embrassa .  
-Je suis soulagé John .  
-Moi aussi !  
Et il l'a pris dans ses bras.

fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 5

-Ally tu peux venir s'il te plait ?  
-Quel est le problème John ?  
cela faisait 3 semaine que Larry était mort.  
Cela faisait 3 semaine qu'Ally avait révélait ses sentiment à John.  
cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils s'étaient embrassés .  
-Ally tu es d'accord pour dire qu'on sort ensemble ?  
-Oui et ?  
-Et le problème Ally c'est que tu dois repartir à New York . Maddie est ta fille et elle a besoin de sa mère c'est pourquoi tu dois retourner a New York , ça j'en suis sure .Je sais que tu dois y retourner . Mais en ce qui concerne notre couple je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
_Oui en effet c'est un petit problème .  
-Tu trouve que c'est un petit problème ?  
- oui il n'est pas insurmontable . Je l'ai déja fait avec Larry .  
- C'est vrai toi tu la fait , pas moi et puis que va en penser Maddie? Elle ne sera peut etre pas d'accord. tu y a penser ?  
-Et alors c'est mon problème pas le sien , si j'ai envi de sortir avec toi je sors avec toi et maddie n'a rien à dire.  
-Ecoute Ally si elle ne veut pas de moi , je ne pourrais pas faire partie de ta vie . En tout cas pas comme ton petit ami .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu dois prendre en consideration ce qu'elle pense c'est ta fille Ally . Si elle ne veut pas de moi dans la famille je ne peux pas la forcé a m'accepter et tu dois penser a elle avant tout .  
-Et à toi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Il faut aussi que je prenne en considération ce que toi tu pense John , et aussi ce que moi je pense .  
Ce n'est pas à elle de décider qui je peux aimer . Et plutot que de s'opposé a nous elle devrait accepter le fait que je t'aime John c'est avec toi que je veux vivre. Et ça elle devra l'accepter. Tu ne remplacera pas son père c'est sur mais tu es tout pour moi John . Et c'est tout ce qui importe . je veux quelle soit heureuse , mais je veux l'etre aussi . Et je veux que toi aussi tu soit heureux .  
-Ally ...  
-Je vous aime maître Cage !  
-Je vous aime Ally McBeal !  
Ils s'embrassèrent , John prit Ally dans ses bras puis elle partie prendre l'avion pour New York .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 6**

-Comment ça tu es avec Ally ?  
-Chut Richard pas si fort !  
-John tu sort avec Ally ?  
-OUi depuis 3 semaines .  
-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit avant ?  
-Neil , Elaine , claire, Gretta et lisa entrèrent dans le bureau de Richard .  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Oh rien d'important Neil c'est juste le biscuit qui sort avec Ally .  
- Richard ! C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant !  
-Vous sortez vraiment avec Ally John?  
-Oui et cela ne vous regarde pas Elaine !  
-Félicitation dit Neil tu as enfin trouver une fille aussi bizard que toi .  
Le nez de john siffla .  
-Lequel de vous deux a révélé ses sentiments le premiers? demanda Lisa  
-ça doit etre Ally le biscuit est bien trop timide pour ça .  
-Oui Richard c'est elle qui a dévoilé ses sentiments la première et cela aurait été mal placé de ma part de lui faire ma déclaration peu après la mort de Larry . Non non ça aurait été mal placé de ma part de faire ça !  
-Et vous en etes ou avec ally? demanda Claire  
John siffla a nouveau du nez .  
-Ah vous en etes déjà là !  
-Je t'en pris Richard pas de réflexion obsène !  
-Comme tu veux mon vieux . mais comment vous allez faire ? Ally vit à 2000 km d'içi . ça risque d'être compliqué ! Fishisme .  
-C'était justement la grande question avant son départ. Comment faire pour se voir .j'ai envie de travaillé içi mais je veux aussi etre avec Ally .Je veux resté avec elle . Mais il y a Maddie !  
-Oui il y a toujours des sales gosses dans ce genre d'histoire .  
-Merci pour ta remarque Neil ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire si elle ne veut pas de moi ? que faire si elle refuse que fasse partie de la vie d'Ally . Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire . Sur ce je vais dans mon trou pour réfléchir .  
-John quoi que tu fasse on te soutien . Dit Richard , si tu veux partir pour etre avec Ally pars , ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est ton bonheur mon vieux .  
-Merci Richard tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami !

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 7 **

-Allô , Ally c'est John pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un billet d'avion pour new York ?  
-Je veux que tu vienne nous voir des vacances si tu préfère .  
-Tu as parlé avec Maddie ?  
-Non et c'est l'une des raison qui me pousse a t'envoyé ce billet je préfèreré que se soit toi qui lui explique ce qu'il y a entre nous .  
-D'accord alors a dans trois heures .  
-Merci John à dans 3 heures !  
John embarqua et arriva 3 heures plus tard .  
-John on est içi !  
-Ally !  
il embrassa Ally .  
-C'est quoi c'te blague ?  
-Je sors avec John maintenant et il va passé 1 semaine avec nous .  
-Génial une semaine avec le roi des nains de jardin .  
Le nez de John siffla .  
-Et en plus il siffle du nez quelle chance ! Ally tu t'es trouver le mec le plus bizard de New york , non du monde entier .  
-Poké , poki poké .  
-Maddie soit un peu plus gentille . Viens John pour célébré ton arrivé on va manger au restaurent. c'est moi qui t'invite .  
au début le diner se passé plutot bien.  
-Maddie , tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait ?  
-Oh exuse moi john j'avait oublier que tu étais le roi des nains de jardin et que par conséquent tu avait le bras trop court pour l'attarpé toi même !  
Le nez de John siffla une nouvelle fois .

Toute la semaine se passa avec des pokipsies et des sifflement de nez du au réflexion de Maddie .  
John reprit l'avion en sifflant toujours du nez .  
-Enfin Maddie pourquoi as-tu étais si méchante et bléssante avec John ?  
-Parce que IL EST NUL ET RINGARD !  
-Tu ne peux pas dire ça MAddie tu ne le connais pas !  
-C'est juste un petit bonhomme amusant qui siffle du nez !  
-PEut etre mais c'est mon petit bonhomme amusant qui siffle du nez ! Et tu sais quoi je suis 1000 fois + amoureuse de lui que de Billy , Victor ou Larry ! J'ai envie d'etre avec lui Maddie et bientôt que tu le veuille ou non il fera partie de la famille .  
-Il ne poura jamais remplacé mon père !  
-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as réagit comme ça tu as peur qu'il arrive a remplacé ton père . Ecoute Maddie il ne poura jamais le remplacé mais il poura comblé le vide qu'il ya en nous deux et je l'aime .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 8**

-Ally tu veux toujours vivre avec John ?  
-Oui , bien sur Maddie pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien disons qu'il y a peut etre une solution .  
-Une solution ?  
-Oui mes amis changent d'école et si tu es venu à NewYork c'est pour que je sois avec mes amis non?Alors laisse moi allé dans cette école et retourne à Boston retourne voir John !  
-IL y a un pensionnat ?  
-Oui et je reviendré te voir pendant les vacances et les week end .  
-Tu es sur de toi Maddie ?  
-Certaine et puis comme ça tu poura etre heureuse avec le biscuit.  
-Bien alors ou est ce que je dois t'inscrir ?  
-NE t'inquiète pas je suis déjà prise .  
-TU T'ES DEJA INSCRITE .  
-Oui je connaissait déjà ta réponse alors je me suis permise de m'inscrire.  
-Tu commence quand ?  
-Dès demain mon train pars à 11h 20 .  
Le lendemain arriva très vite Maddie prit le train à 11h 20 comme prévue .

John travaillé quand quelqu'un frapppa à sa porte .  
Il ouvrit la porte et vit quelqu'un aux cheveux blond lui sauter dans les bras.  
-Ally ?  
-Salut John !  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais içi  
Elle l'embrassa .  
-Je viens vivre avec toi !  
-Vivre avec moi ? Et Maddie alors?  
-Tout est arrangé elle a décidé d'aller dans une école spécial elle sera au pensionna elle viendra nous voir le weekend et pendant les vacances .  
-Alors ça y est tu viens vivre avec moi  
-Ou que tu aille John je serai avec toi .  
-Pour l'instant j'avait l'intention de resté a Boston pour pas mal de temps avec toi pour toujours .  
-Traduction John  
-VEUX TU M'EPOUSER ,je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'a la fin de mes jours . Alors veux tu m'épouser ?  
-Oh John oui , bien évidemment .  
Ils s'embrassèrent comme ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés .  
-John c'est quoi ce boucan ?  
-Je vais me marié Richard !

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 9**

-TU,tu va te marié ?  
-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire Richard .  
-Mais c'est super j'arrive pas à le croir !  
Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et hurla :  
-John cage , le petit bonhomme amusant , le biscuit va se marié !  
-Félicitation à tous les deux .  
-Merci répondirent John ,Ally et Richard en même temps .  
-Ce n'était pas pour toi que je disait ça Richard mais pour Ally et John !  
-Ah d'accord en tout cas Ally John faite très attention car un mariage implique un contrat sauf si ça en est pas un . Fishisme!  
-Merci Richard pour tes conseille dit Ally  
-de rien Oh Eh John félicitation .  
-Richard mambocat .  
-John ou tu va ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Ally je vais simplement prévenir tous les gens que j'aime de cette merveilleuse , fantastique fabuleuse nouvelle .  
Il l'embrassa et parti .  
-"Mambocat "?  
-Laisse tomber Ally tu ne peux pas comprendre .  
-Explique moi Richard !  
-Laisse tomber , continuer à vaquer .  
-Attend Richard j'ai une question à te poser .  
-Vas-y je t'écoute tu peux tous me demander Ally tu le sais .  
-Puisque je vais me marié avec John et que d'aurénavant je vais vivre içi est-ce que tu accepteré de me reprendre comme avocate ?  
-bien sur tu fais parti de notre grande fammille et depuis ton départ il y avait un grand vide en chacun de nous surtout pour John .  
-Merci Richard merci beaucoup .  
- tu veux reprendre ton bureau ?  
-Eh bien si ça ne te gène pas Neil ...  
-Prend le il est à toi et comme tu dis il porte chance et tu va en avoir besoin de la chance ,tu va te marié avec le petit bonhomme amusant ,Ally il te faudra du courage crois moi bien sur il est extrèmement gentil et attentionné mais il siffle du nez et fait des pokkipsie sans oublier que son meilleur ami est Richard et il ya Maddie il faudra qu'elle s'entende bien avec lui .  
-Là dessu Neil plus de problème elle est d'accord .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 10**

-Alors Ally ça fait quoi de se retrouver içi dans ce bureau ?  
-Salut John ce que ça me fait ? C'est merveilleux j'ai l'impréssion de rêver , il c'est passé tellement de chose dans ce cabinet. Il ya d'abord eu Billy qui m'à embrassé , Victor et Larry , il y a aussi eu un mec avec un rire horrible, un bisexuel , un sans abris il y a eu Elaine , Neil Richard ,Ling , Georgia , Marc , claire , Lisa et par dessu tout il y a eu toi tu es là depuis le début tu as toujours été là pour moi biscuit . Tu te souvient du jours ou je t'es dit que je tomber amoureuse de toi il y a 4 ans ?  
-Comment l'oublier ? et moi je t'ai dit que je voulait avoir Neil comme petite ami et que toi tu soi ma psy personnel .  
2ans après c'est moi qui t'ai déclaré ma flamme et tu as choisi Glen .  
-tu te rend compte du temps qu'il nous a fallu pour qu'on est les même sentiments au même moments .Maintenant tu n'es plus le grand frère mais l'homme de ma vie .  
-A ton avis Ally pourquoi il y a deux ans je n'étais pas l'homme de ta vie alors que maintenant je le suis ?  
-Je sais pas peut etre parce que à ce moment là je travaillé à coté du "BEAU GOSSE" .  
-Glen .  
-Glen ! et dire que si j'avait su qu'il finiré avec GInny je seré sortie avec toi . Au fait John tu joue toujours dans ce restaurent mexicain ?  
-Non ça c'est fini je n'est plus envie d'aller au mexique ,recemment j'avais envie d'aller à New York mais je crois que je vais rester içi à Boston. Il y a içi une amie qui va bientot se marié et je lui est promis d'etre présent .  
-Je la connais ?  
-Euh c'est toi Ally . Je suis obligé d'etre a ton mariage parce que c'est moi le futur marié .  
-Très amusant John !  
-Aller je retourne bosser .  
Il l'embrassa et la laissa seul entre ces quatre mur qui formaient , forme , et formerons son bureau . Il s'était passer tellement de chose dans ce bureau et elle était certaine qu'il s'en passerez encore .

fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 11

-Richard je peux te parler?  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive John ?  
-Comme tu le sais Richard Ally et moi même allons nous mariés dans deux mois et j'aurait voulu savoir si tu était d'accord pour être mon témoin ?  
-Bien sur John se serait un honneur d'être ton garçon d'honneur . Fishisme . ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de perdre les alliances ?  
-Si tu les perds je t'étripe !  
-C'est bon je rigole ne te m'es pas en colère c'était juste une blague . Tu me crois vraiment capable de perds l'alliance de mon meilleur ami ?  
-Oui  
-Je ferez attention c'est promis . Et sinon avec Ally vous en êtes ou ? Vous l'avez fait ou vous attendez la nuit de noces ?  
-On en revien toujours à la même chose avec toi Richard SEXE SEXE SEXE SEXE ! Tu noit le poisson dans le SUPER-FISH-IEL mon vieux . SEXE SEXE .  
il sortit de la pièce .  
-Le SUPER-FISH-IEL ? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ça sonne bien enfin moi qui éssayé juste de m'interréssé à lui .Bah tant pis .  
-Richard tu as vu John ?  
-Ah Ally il est partit dans son trou quand je lui ait demander ou vous en etiez sur le plan sexuel.  
-RICHARD on pose pas des question comme ça . elle avait l'aire extrêmement outré .

-John ouvre moi s'il te plait .  
-Que veut tu Ally ?  
-Je suis juste venu te dire que j'avais choisit Rennée et Georgia comme témoins . Ca te va .  
-C'est à toi de choisir Ally.  
-Toi tu as choisit qui ?  
-Richard et Neil .  
-Promet moi de ne pas fair de contract prénuptial John .  
-Je te le promets si toi aussi tu me le promets .  
-C'est promis  
-Promis.  
Je retourne travaillé à toute àl'heure John on se retrouve au bar ?  
-On se retrouve au bar .

John était sur un petit nuage le jour qui célébré son union avec Ally arrivé a grands pas c'était vraiment la femme de sa vie il voulait vivre avec elle jusqu'a la mort et il y aurait ses meilleurs amis il était vraiment complètement heureux .  
-Je sens que ce mariage va être magique !  
En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 12**

Ding Dong !  
J'arrive j'arrive

Renée Radick était la meilleur amie d'Ally . Depuis le départ d'Ally elles ne s'étaient pas revues . Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut surprise d'y trouver Ally .  
-Ally qu'est ce que tu fais içi ?  
-Salut renée je vais t'expliquer je peux entrer ?  
-Oui bien sur tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-un thé serez le bien venu .  
-alors tu va bien ?  
-Génial tu peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureuse ma vie et génial .  
-oula pour que tu dise que ta vie est génial il a du se passer quelque chose .  
-Je vais vivre içi .  
-Et Maddie ?  
-Elle à décider d'aller dans un pensionnat .  
-Je suppose que tu veux revenir içi .  
-Non  
-Non?  
Non je vais vivre autre part tu te souvien du jour ou j'ai fait le rêve ou John et moi on sortait ensemble je t'avais dit que je voyais ça comme une prédiction et bien j'avais raison . On va se mariés John et moi et je veux que tu soit mon témoin  
-C'est merveilleux Ally félicitation même si vous faites un drole de couple vous aller très bien enssemble et je serez ravie d'être ton témoin . C'est quand le jour J ?  
-Dans deux mois .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 13**

Maddie et ses amis rentrèrent dans leurs chambre au pensionnat.  
-Eh Maddie y a un méssage pour toi.  
-Mets le haut parleur et fait moi écouté le message.  
_"salut Maddie c'est John Cage tu sais le président des nains de jardin je t'appel just pour te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, tu avait toute les raison de me traiter de drole de petit bonhomme amusant , je voulait aussi t'annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi :Ally ne t'appartient plus . bisoux John ._"  
-C'est qui ce John Maddie ton ex petit copain?  
-Non c'est celui de ma mère , pase moi le téléphonne steplait.  
-Qui tu veux appeler ?  
-Ma mère c'est la seule qui puisse décripté le langage de John .  
-Allô.  
-allô Ally c'est Maddie .  
Maddie ça va bien au collège?  
-Oui .  
-Moi aussi je pète la forme !  
-Ca se voit enfin bref je t'appeler parce que le biscuit m' a laisser un message en disant un truc du genre "Ally ne t'appartien plus " . Qu'est ce qui cloche chez lui ?  
-TOut va bien il est juste heureux parce qu'on va se marié .  
-Quoi toi et le président des nains de jardins ?  
-Ne l'appel pas le président des nains de jardins c'est méchant et tu lui as fait de la peine Richard m'a dit qu'à son retour il n'arrété pas de siffler du nez. D'ailleur je veux que tu lui téléphone pour t'excuser .  
-Mais Ally ...  
-Nonil n'y a pas de Ally qui tienne dès qu'on à fini tu l'appel et tu t'excuse compris ?  
-mais...  
-Compris ?  
-Compris . Au faite c'est quand le jours J?  
-Dans deux mois .  
-Deux moi ?  
-Deux mois oui Renée et Georgia sont mes témoins et richard et Neil sont ceux de John . Je te laisse bisoux .

Elle racrocha et composa le numéro de John.  
-Allô John c'est Maddie  
-Maddie ça ne va pas ?  
si,si je t'appelé juste pour m'excuser des horreurs que je t'es dites tu n'es pas si petit que ça et tu ne siffle pas toujours du nez  
-Bah oublie ça j'espère que tu te sera trouver une belle robe d'içi là .  
-Comment sait tu que je suis au courant pour le mariage ?  
Ally et chez moi .  
-Félicitation et à dans deux moi John .  
-A dans deux mois

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 14**

-Bon qu'est ce que fait Richard il nous convoque et il n'est même pas là .  
-Du calme Morgane (le vrai nom de Neil) il ne va pas s'envoler votre medecin !  
-Appelé moi encore une fois Morgane et vous aller voire Debbie !  
-C'est Lisa !  
-Ah Richard tu arrive un peu tard non? Enfin pourquoi nous-a-tu convoqué ? Vous voulez avoir des jumeaux toi et Debbie ?  
-Non c'est plus important . Neil . La grande question que je me pose c'est qu'est ce que le cabinet Cage and Fish va offrir à Ally et John pour leur mariage donc des idées?

Un silence de mort s'instala .

-Pourquoi pas une boite de saussices permanates ?( pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas appelons ça des saucisses de strasbourg )  
-Non Claire ça c'est ce qu'on va vous offrir pour votre anniverssair et John va prendre ça pour une allusion au SEXE . D'autres idées ?  
-Pourquoi pas un karaoké ?  
-Non ça c'est ce que vous vous voudrié Elaine et puis John et Ally chantent comme des pieds faire chanter Ally serai une torture pour John et faire chanter John serai une torture pour Ally . Gretta une idée ?  
-Purquoi pas tout simplement un assortiment de vaisselle .  
-NOn c'est trop normal.  
-Et toi Richard tu as une idée ?  
-Oui Neil j'y ai déjà penser j'avais penser à un album photo ou il y aurait des photo de nous tous au cabinet et les légendé ça pourait être bien ?  
-Dis moi Richard  
-Oui Neil ?  
-Ton idée est génial alors pourquoi tu nous a fait réfléchir ?  
-Peut être que l'un de vous aurais eu une meilleur idée .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 15**

Deux mois , Deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis que John avait demandé à Ally de l'épousé et le jour J était enfin arrivé.

-Wow Richard c'est la grande classe .  
-oh merci John c'est pas tous les jours que votre assossié qui est votre meilleur ami se mari .  
-Mambocat Richard  
-Mambocat John .Oh je vais te donner un petit conseil quand le pasteur va te demander si tu as quelque chose à dire dit tout ce que tu as sur le coeur mon vieux car si elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis tu pourra toujours faire marche arrière . Au fait c'est le même pasteur que pour moi ?  
-non .  
-Pourquoi il était sympas.  
-Richard je ne vais pas prendre un pasteur qui s'avanoui al la plus petite goutte d'émotion , ça serait complètement inssencé .  
-En tout cas John une horde d'invité affamé qui t'attend derrière cette porte .  
-Tu as raison Richard je vais me laisser entrénait par les vents intrépides du mariage , les vents qui unnissent 2 pesonnes jusqu'à la mort .  
peu après son entré ce fut au tour d'Ally d'entré tout le monde était émerveillé par sa beauté . tous le monde pleuré de joie même Maddie (ce qui est un exploit croyé moi ).  
-si nous somme réunis aujourd'huis c'est pour unir Johnatan Cage et Allisson McBeal. John il me semble que vous vouliez dire quelque chose ?  
-Oui , Ally tu m'a sortit de ma coquille et je t'en remercie , tu m'a aussi ouvert les yeux et montrer que je pouvais etre aimé et aimer malgré toutes mes petites exentricités . Tu m'a aussi montré que je n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire mais...  
-D' extraordinaire et tu as fait la même chose pour moi John  
-Johnatan Cage voulez vous prendre Alisson McBeal pour légitime épouse ?  
-Oui je le veux !  
-et vous Allisson...  
-Oui je le veux !  
-Bon et bien vous pouvez embrassé la marié .  
Sur ce ils s'embressèrent .  
John réfléchissait à la vie merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui . Mais il fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son idole Barry White .  
puis il alla rejoindre Richard , Ling , Neil , Georgia , Elaine et Ally pour faire leur célèbre chorégraphie .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 16**

Six ans , six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que nôtre biscuit national John Cage et notr folle furieuse favorite Ally McBeal s'étaient marié .  
c'est le jours de la rentré des classe .

-Maman je veux pas y allé ce matin Gloria Gaynore m'as poursuivit de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle chanter n'y va pas n'y va pas !  
-Bien éssayer Larry mais ça ne marche pas tu n'as cas imaginer que tu es Barry White et sa ira mieux après tout ça marche pour ton père alors pourquoi tu n'essayeré pas ?  
-Laisse moi faire Ally s'il-te-plait .  
-John tu es sur que tu en es capable ? Ton nez ne va pas se metre à siffler comme la semaine ou maddie t'à traiter de président des nains de jardins?  
-J'en suit certain Ally va t'en je te rejoint au cabinet dès que j'en aurait fini avec ce jeune homme et que je l'aurait persuadé d'aller à l'école.  
-A tout à leur biscuit . A tout à l'heure Larry .  
-A tout à l'heure maman  
-a tout à leur Ally .  
Elle embrassa son fils et son mari puis parti au cabinet .  
-Bon maintenant  
explique moi pourquoi tu ne veut pas aller à l'école tu vas pourtant y retrouver edward le fils de Richard qui est d'après ce que je sais ton meilleur ami alors explique moi d'ou vient cette angoisse qui t'empèche de vouloir aller à l'école.  
-a l'école tout le monde sait que tu es un drole de petit bonhomme amusant . Et puis il vont tous se moquer de mon nom .  
-De ton nom ?  
-Salut je suis Larry Cage vous connaissait peut être mon père John Cage le drôle de petit bonhomme amusant de chez Cage and Fish . C'est fou ce que ça fait serieux.  
Un sifflement se fit entendre ce bruit venait du nez de John  
-Larry est-ce-que tu sais d'ou vient ton prénom ?  
-Non.  
Larry Paul était sortit avec ta mère avant moi et il l'a sauvé d'un assassin d'ailleur il en est mort le pauvre . Voila d'ou vient ton prénom d'un héros en quelque sorte .Je veut que tu garde à l'esprit tout ce que je vient de te dire et que tu passe ce portail sans siffler du nez .  
-Et si quelqu'un t'embète frappe le .  
-Richard ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idées d'accord ?  
-Comme tu veux mon vieux en tout cas Ed tu as mon autorisation.  
-RICHARD!  
-quoi c'est mon fils  
-Tu es exaspérent Richard . Passer une bonne journé tous les deux  
-Bonne journées répondirent les deux garçon de six ans en même temps

**fanfiction Aally McBeal chap 17**

_**-John je peux te voire ?  
-Quel est le problème Ally ?  
-J'aurais besoins d'un drôle de petit bonhomme amusant ,d'un biscuit pour une affaire compliqué , une affaire de meurtre crapuleu.x  
-Une affaire de meurtre ? Quel genre de meurtre ?  
-Un homme a été décapité . Aparemment lui et sa femme s'étaient disputé le soir même et je pense que tu est le seul a pouvoir la défendre tu l'a déja défendue et elle veut que ce soit toi son avocat d'autant plus quelle a le syndrome de tourette  
-Et qui est cette femme charmante qui a découper son mari ?  
-Mélanie !  
-Ah Mélanie , Mélanie? Tu rigole Ally ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai elle a encore tué quelqu'un a cause du sydrome?  
- Aparemment oui . Sauf que cette fois au lieu de l'écraser puis de lui repasser dessus elle l'a comment dire décapiter .  
-Comment a-t-elle fait ça on ne tranche pas la tête de quelqu'un comme ça .  
-D'après ce qu'elle dit son mari avait la tête sur la table pendant qu'elle préparer le repas et slachhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .plus de tête .  
-Bien je vais faire ce que je peux pour elle mais je ne garanti rien . Quand même tranché la tête d'un homme . LE rendez-vous est à quelle heure?  
-14 heure et je t'interdit de l'embrasser .  
-Poké poki poke pokpsie ! Enfin Ally il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi je ne l'embraseré jamais c'est totalement inconsevable **_

!

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 18**

14 heure approchait à grand pas , Ally trépignait sur place .  
-Ally qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore?  
-Oh rien d'important Elaine . Encore?  
-OUi vous avez toujours un problème .  
-Eh bien c'est notre biscuit mon mari le père de Larry John.  
-John ?  
-oui cet après midi il a rendez-vous avec une assassine .  
-Vous savez Ally John est mon patron depuis 12 ans il n'à pas eu beaucoup d'affaire de meurtre mais il s'en ai toujours sortie .  
-Oui mais la il défend une de ses ex petite amie . Il défend Mélanie West vous vous souvenez elle avait le syndrome de tourette?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai et vous Ally vous imaginer qu'il pourait y avoir quelque chose c'est pour ça que vous trépignait sur place?  
-Oui! C'est tout a fait possible regardez il y à 10 ans j'ai embrassé Billy qui était marié avec Georgia !  
-C'est vrai mais John n'est pas Billy vous le comprenez mieux que Neil et Mélanie réunis et si vous voulez mon avis il vous comprend mieux que Billy ne l'as jamais fait sans compter q'il vous aime vraiment . c'est votre biscuit à vous maintenant ne vous inquiété pas comme ça .  
-Vous croyé Elaine ?  
-Pour moi Ally vous etes fait l'un pour l'autre vous etes aussi exentrique et vous etes perdu dans votre petit monde tous les deux. Si l'on ne vous connait pas on vous prend pour des fou vous etes un drole de couple mais vous allé si bien ensemble.  
-Merci Elaine ! Ah John...  
-Je sais Ally je ne l'embrasseré pas , ne la toucheré pas ne la dragueré pas arrête de t'inquiété pour rien .  
-Pour rien ?

Il était 14 heures .  
-Mélanie bonjours .  
-Bonjours John  
-Eh vous je vous interdit de toucher à John si jamais vous l'embrassé je vous étripes je vous promets que vous n'en sortirait pas indem et vous finirait comme stéphanie la grenouille de John.  
-Ally !  
-Oups désolé John !

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 19**

-Ally tu devrai avoir honte de salir la l'honneur du grenouille morte une grenouille merveilleuse Stéphanie aurait été déçu de ton comportement Ally !  
-Désolé John je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
-m'ouai je te pardonne mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime .  
-Moi aussi je t'aime .  
-Aller j'y vais et il n'y aura rien d'autre qu'une relation employé employeur .  
Il l'embrassa et partit dans la salle de réunion avec Mélanie .

-Tu es avec Ally John ?  
-Oui on est marié depuis 6 ans pourquoi cette question Mélanie?  
-Oh comme ça enfin c'est juste je croi que je vien de retombé amoureuse de toi.  
-Ah pardon ?  
-Oui je retombe amoureuse d'un homme génial qui m'a montré que je n'était pas bizard mais exceptionnel et qui en plus est whooooo sexy .  
-Pokie poké poki  
-Poki poké poulpe .  
-Oh non tu va pas recommencé avec poulpe ça ne marche plus tu as peut être le syndrome de tourette mais ça tu le fais à chaque fois dans les moment de désacord . Bon maintenant comment t'y es tu pris pour tuer ton marie ?  
-Eh bien quand tu as rompu j'ai rencontré un homme qui lui aussi venait de jeté sa petit ami pour les même raison de nôtre ruptur . Enfin bref J'ai fait l'éffort de l'épousé j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le perdre comme je t'ai perdu toi . Tout aller à merveille jusqu'à l'autre jour .On a eu une conversation horrible c'était même plutôt une dispute . Il voulait avoir des enfant mais moi déja que je ne croyais pas en l'amour qui dure toujours j'été contre.  
-Parce que maintenant tu y crois ?  
-Depuis que je t'ai revue oui .  
Le nez de John siffle  
Eenfin avant hier il revenait du travaille il été tellement fatigué qu'il a posé sa tête sur la table moi je préparé le repas quand mon bras à cause du syndrome lui a tranché la tête .  
-Mélanie tu t'es encore fouré dans une galère incroyable .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 19**

-Bien Mélanie j'ai passé toute la nuit à me creuser les méniges pour te sortir de cette galère dans laquelle tu t'es fourré .  
- John tu as un solution ?  
-non !  
-non?  
-En faite si je me venger juste de ce que tu m'as dit hier  
-tu te venger de ma déclaration ?  
-Oui enfin bref je vais plaider la maladie ça a marché la dernièrre fois alors pourquoi pas cette fois ci ?  
-Fais comme tu veux John mais sort moi de là !  
-Calme toi Mélanie ça va aller je vais prendre quelqu'un pour m'assister .  
-Moi je vais t'assister !  
-Ally mais tu n'es pas déja sur une affaire ?  
-Non le procés c'est terminer ce matin .  
-Ah bien bon d'accord .  
-Tu vas plaider quoi la folie passagère ?  
-non Ally comme je le disait à mélanie ...  
-A la cliente !  
-A la cliente je vais plaider la maladie le syndrome de tourette ect ...  
-Oh oui bien sur !  
-Ally vient dehors avec moi s'il te plait .  
Ils sortirent  
-Qu'est ce qui a John ?  
-Tu ne serait pas en train de nous faire un crise de jalousie par hasard ?  
-Si et alors ?  
-et alors tu devrait t'excuser ce n'est pas jolie jolie tout ça  
-Mais John j'ai de quoi être jalouse Mélanie a été le grand amour de ta vie et je pense que j'ai le droit d'être jalouse !  
-Ally tu as tort  
-Comment ça ?  
-Premièrement je ne l'aime plus enfin si en tant qu'ami et 2 c'est toi mon grand amour .!  
-oh John c'est trop mignon  
ils s'embrassèrent quand Mélanie ouvrit la porte  
-Oups désolé j'allais prendre un verre d'eau .  
-Ally vous avez de la visite .  
-Pas maintenant Elaine .  
-dommage il est just là.  
-Maman !  
-Larry !  
Il se jetta dans les bras de sa mère puis dans ce de John  
-Papa !  
-Larry fiston qu'est ce que tu fais içi ?  
-C'est Maddie qui m'a amené j'ai eu la meilleur note aujourd'huis .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 20**

-John tu as un fils ?  
-Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oui mélanie je te présente mon fils Larry . Larry je te présente Mélanie une amie très importante .  
-Ravi de vous rencontré madame .  
-Moi aussi Larry je suis ravie .  
-Alors comme ça Mélanie est une amie très importante ?  
-Ally je t'en prie ...  
-Non non il n'y a pas de Ally qui tiennent . Larry a le droit de savoir.  
Mélanie était et est sans doute le grand amour de ton père . Et sache John que ce soir tu devras chercher un endroit ou dormir  
-Ally tu ne peux pas me virer de la maison c'est chez moi ausi .  
-Et alors tu n'as qu'à aller dormir chez Mélanie puisque elle semble si importante pour toi !  
-Quel est le problème Elaine ?  
-Oh c'est simple Richard Larry est arrivé puis John a présenté Mélanie comme une amie très spécial et Ally a piquée une crise . Maintenant John va devoir chercher un endroit ou passer la nuit puisque Ally la mis à la porte .  
-Tu n'as qu'a venir dormir à la maison John je suis sur que Lisa sera d'accord .  
-Bon et bien étant donné que si jamais j'allait dormir chez Mélanie ça ne ferait qu'agraver la situation c'est d'accord Richard .  
Mais s'il te plait Richard pas de réflexion en desoous de la ceinture et évite de te fier qu'a la partie Sud de ton ventre .  
-Voyons John tu sais bien que ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est l'argent il n'y auras donc pas de réflexions de ce genre en tout cas le temps ou tu sera chez nous . UN POUR TOUS TOUS POUR MOI .  
-Aie Aie je craint le pire . Pourquoi me fait tu subire ça Ally .

**fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 21**

-Tu vas voir John on a changé plein de chose on a amélioré la chambre d'Edward et le salon .  
-J'ai hate d'y être Richard !  
-Je sens une pointe de sarcasme dans cette phrase John .  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui enfin c'est pas grave puisque tu as de bonnes raisons d'être en colère . Après tout tu t'es fait virer de chez toi . C'est tout a fait compréensible John .  
Je suis de tout coeur avec toi tout le cabinet l'est d'ailleurs à l'exception d'Ally peut être . Enfin UN POUR TOUS TOUS POUR MOI fishisme.  
Ah c'est içi  
-Waou tu ne faisait pas de fishisme quand tu disait que tu avait refait la maison .  
-C'est chouette hein ?  
-Tu rigole Richard c'est magique comme endroit .  
-Lisa mon rouleau de printemps j' ai ramené un invité pour la nuit .  
-Oh bonsoir John  
-Bonsoir Lisa !  
-Qu'est ce qui vous amène chez nous ?  
-Ally l'a viré de chez eux !  
-A poké poki poké RICHARD !  
-Elle vous a mis dehors ?  
-Oui Lisa elle m'a mis dehors !  
-Pour quelle raison .  
-Eh bien j'ai présenté une ex petite ami comme quelqu'un de très important et Ally ...  
-Et Ally s'est enervé et a mis John a la porte .  
-Merci Richard d'avoir résumé la situation .  
-De rien John . -Désolé de m'imposer Lisa mais si j'étais allé chez Mélani ça aurait été pire et Richard m'a invité alors ...  
-C'est bizard John je vous aurait plutot vu aller dormir chez Nell !  
-Je vous adore vous les Fish mais c'est vrai qu'intictivement j'ai plus tendance a aller chez les gens chez qui j'ai déja dormi vu que Nell et moi somme sortit ensemble c'est vrai que j'ai pensé a elle en prmier lieu mais son petit ami revient de New York ils doivent vouloir reter seul et puis comme ça je passe du temps avec vous !

**fanfiction Ally MCBeal chap 22**

-Dites moi John vous comptez resté içi combien de temps ?  
-Ca dépend de toi et de Richard Lisa .  
-Tu peux resté içi au si longtemps que tu veux John .  
-Merci Richard !  
-Dis mois John qu'est ce que tu va faire pour rentrer chez toi ?  
-Pour tout te dire Edward je n'en ai aucune idée !  
-Et si tu lui offrai des fleurs ?  
-Ce n'est pas aussi facil Ed .  
-Alors va chez toi mon vieux et dis lui "chérie rends moi mon pénis ! "  
-Si je lui dis ça Richard ça risquerez d'agravé la situation et ...  
-John tu prend un moment ça se voit .  
-Oui Richard je prend un moment j'ai besoins de réfléchir dans un moments pareils et je pense que je vais plutot demander conseil a Nell .  
-Si vous avez besoins d'aide John je suis là moi aussi .  
-Merci Lisa mais je ne veut pas te dérengé plus . Euh juste une chose si tu vois Ally à l'école en amenant Ed tu pourait lui parler ?  
-Bien sur John !  
-Merci !  
-A ton service mon vieux .  
-Euhhhhhhhh Richard je remercié Lisa .

Plus tard

-Ally Ally .  
-Ah bonjours Lisa  
-Bonjours Larry .  
-Bonjours Lisa .  
-Ed Larry passer une bonne journée.  
-Bonne journée !  
-Ally je peux vous parler .  
-Oui Lisa vous avez un problème  
-En faite ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème mais John .  
-Ne me parlez plus de lui c'est juste un drole de petit bonhomme amusant qui siflle du nez sans compter qu'il ne me manque pas le moin du monde . Je vais très bien et je me passe très bien de John .  
-Il vous manque ?  
-Non John n'est qu'un pauvre type ...mais c'est mon pauvre type c'est mon biscuit !

**Fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 23**

___-IL vous manque vraiment beaucoup__  
__-OUi et c'est bizard car en général les imbécile ne me manque pas et pourtant là,je suis complètement anéanti.C'est beaucoup plus dure à vivre que je ne l'imaginé !__  
__-Ah oui ?__  
__-Oui et vous savait pourquoi ?__  
__-Non mais je sens que vous aller me le dire Ally !__  
__-Parce que si jammais tout était finis j'en arriverait au point de le détester et je ne veut surtout mais surtout pas en arrivait à ce stade__  
__-Moi non plus !__  
__-John ?__  
__-Ally quoi qu'il se passe entre nous je ne veut pas en arrivai à te détester . Tu te souvien ça doit faire un peu plus de dix ans maintenant , Un jours tu m'as dit que tu avait fait un rêve ou on sortait ensemble et tu m'a demander si je voulais sortir avec toi , à l'époque moi j'étais avec Nell donc m'a réponse a ta question était non bien évidemment et pour la fois depuis nôtre première rencontre on s'est disputé comme on ne l'avait encor jammais fait et je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit ensuite et toi Ally tu t'en souvien ?__  
__-Je t'ai dit "va faire tes po po pokipsie ailleur espèce de drôle de petit bonhomme amusant"__  
__-Oui enfin c'était pas à ça que je pensait mais ces paroles Ally m'ont fait très très mal toi qui était ma meilleur ami toi qui était ma confident toi qui avait toujours était là pour moi mais tu t'es finalement ratraper tu es venu me voir et tu m'as dit que..__  
__-Je t'ai dit que l'idée de pouvoir perdre un jours ton amitié me paraissait inconcevable !__  
__-Et maintenant cette idée te parait elle toujours aussi inconcevable ?__  
__-Non !__  
__-Alors promets moi Ally que quoi qu'il arrive on restera toujours amis !__  
__-Promis , on fait la paix ?__  
__-On fait la paix_

**Fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 24**

-Alors John ce soir tu rentre chez toi ?  
-Tout a fait Richard Ally m'a pardonné par contre j'aimerais prendre une autre personne pour m'assistè sur cette affaire sinon j'ai peur qu'Ally repique une crise !  
-Il te faut quelqu'un de vicieux  
-Nell est vicieuse !  
-Merci John  
-Bonjour Nell  
-Bonjours Richard !  
-Nell est-ce que tu accepteré de m'aider a plaider une affaire , celle de Mélanie .  
-Et bien vu que mon petit ami m'a quitter je suis donc disponible  
-Oh Nell je serai désolé si j'avait des sentiment mais ce n'est pas le cas donc si tu a envie vois ça avec John .  
-Merci Richard mais je pense que John s'en fiche aussi .  
-Sur ce John Nell je vous laisse un pour tous tous pour moi ! fishisme!

-Bien Nell tu connais l'histoirer ?  
-Non qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait cette folle ?  
-Elle a décapité son mari  
-quoi mais on coupe pas la tête de quelqu'un comme ça comment a t elle fait ?  
-Le sydrome de tourrette lui a fait faire un faut mouvement et ... euh Nell tu m'écoute ?  
-Oh désolé John j'ai la tête ailleur mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours aussi vicieuse qu'avant .  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Non John je ne veut pas t'embeter !  
-raconte moi tout  
-Eh bien comme toi il m'a traite de sale bougeoise élitiste au coeur de pierre doublé d'une salté de snobe!  
-Poké pokie je suis désoler Nell

Il l'à prit dansses bras  
-John ?  
-Oui Nell ?  
Je croi que je t'aime toujours !  
John la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit .  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa  
-A poké pokie poké pokipsie Nell si ça ne te dérenge pas je vais courrir m'enfermé dans mon bureau !  
ce qu'il fit sur le champs .

**Fanfiction Ally McBeal chap 25**

___-Tu l'as embrassé ?__  
__-Puisque je te le dit Ling !__  
__-Mais Nell tu es folle !__  
__-Pourquoi ?__  
__-Mais enfin il est marié avec Ally . Ne me dit pas que tu fais ça par vengeance.__  
__-Par vengeance ?__  
__-Ton petit ami vient de te lacher et toi comme par hasard tu jette ton dévolu sur le drole de petit bonhomme amusant!__  
__-Ecoute Ling ça fait un moment maintenant que je ne révait plus de ce nul qui m'a jeter .__  
__-C'est ça et tu va me dire que tu révait du biscuit .__  
__-Exactement et je lui ai seleument fait part de mes sentiment il peut refusé mes avances si il veut mais au moins j'ai été honnet avec lui comme avec moi même ! Et que ça te plaise ou non Ling ce qui est fait est fait .__  
__-Nell tu te souvien qu'il t'à traiter de sale bourgeoise élitiste au coeur de pierre .__  
__-Oui Ling je m'en souvien très bien et puis tu es ma meilleur ami tu devrai être contente pour moi.__  
__-Je le suis Nell mai j'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir comme la derniere fois si tu crois que c'est drole pour moi tu te trompe .__  
__-Ne t'inquiète pas Ling je ne vais pas baisser ma garde cette fois ___

_Au même moment ___

_-Elle t'a embrasser ?__  
__-Tu crois que je rigole avec ces chose là Richard .__  
__-John tu es sur qu'elle ne se moquait pas de toi ?__  
__-Je n'en sait rien et c'est le problème.__  
__-Pourquoi tu es aussi amoureux de Nell ?__  
__-Non non j'aime Ally du fond vraiment mais si Nelle est sérieuse je vais avoir un gros problème comment veut tu que je travaille avec si elle m'embrasse tout le temps ?__  
__-Qui te dit qu'elle va t'embrassé tout le temps ? Maintenant quelle te l'a dit elle va peut être se tenir a carreaux . __  
__-Peut être . Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh si seulement je pouvait savoir ce que l'avenir me réserve ! _


End file.
